Emergent
by Ahsoka Tano1
Summary: one choice can restore you!
1. Chapter 1

Pandemonium erupts as the gates open up reviling the dense, dark forest. Tobias squeezes my hand as I take a step towards the gate. Thousands of people rush to the opening, excited to get out. I find it stupid, why rush? No one knows what is beyond the woods, for all we knew it could go on forever. Tobias holds one of my hands and in the other I carry a solid suitcase containing three sets of clothes, an old pillow from my home in Abnegation, I was even lucky enough to find a picture of the Dauntless headquarters. Then the basic stuff like a tooth brush and a hair brush. Every Dauntless member also has a gun with three bolts and a pocket knife. I think back to Tobias's comment on how all the Erudite members only backed their bags with books.

"Are you ready," Tobias whispers in my ear. I can barely hear him over the people.

"Never been more ready in my life," I state pulling him towards the gate.

"Tris!"

I snap my head around to find Caleb bounding after me. The way he is lugging his suitcase makes me believe that it weighs one hundred pounds.

"Lord, what do you have in there," I ask Caleb looking at the suitcase. Part of me is grateful to see him, thinking he might have been some of the few people to stay, but the other half of me is still angry at him for angry at him for working and actually obeying Jeanine.

"Books," Caleb mumbles then goes on to list them all. I simply roll my eyes and turn back to look at the stampede in front of me. The crowd has started to thin out and go in separate directions based on groups. Tobias and I am in group one which means we keep going straight. The idea is just to keep portions of us together but really you can just go of on your own if you want.

"What group are you in," Tobias asks, directing it to Caleb.

"Uh- one, I think." A look of confusion flashes over my face, this is not Caleb. The Caleb I knew was smart and organized. This version of him is unorganized and messy, I don't like it. I manage to keep my mouth shut as we walk on. I occasionally scan the crowd for Christian, Uriah, Zeke or Lynn. I even loom for Marcus. No luck.

Tobias makes an attempt to start a conversation, but with all the surrounding noise and the lack of ideas he gives up after ten minutes and we end up walking in silence. Finally I can't stand it anymore.

"How could you," I yell at Caleb stopping dead in my tracks to look him in the eyes. I expect to find anger, but all that shows in his eyes is fear.

"Going to answer me," I snap throwing my bag to the ground.

"Tris," Tobias says softly. He runs his hand gently down my arm trying to calm me, but it only irritates me. People seem to be gathering around, but I keep my eyes locked on Caleb, refusing to move. Electricity now replaces my blood and my heartbeat is threatening to pound out of my chest.

"You… you," I can't find a word bad enough.

"Beatrice, I…," Caleb starts, but quickly clamps his mouth shut and stares down at the ground. For a few seconds he just stares at the ground. I turn to Tobias to see him franticly shaking his head.

"You don't even know," I scream. He does not move, not even twitch. Pissed off I grab my bag and push through the crowd of people that have gathered. Behind me I hear Tobias yelling at people to keep walking. I am so angry I can't even think as I walk. At one point I think I trip over a root, but who am I to care at this point.

I hate him.

I hate Caleb.

I hate my brother!


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the sun starts to set the leaders start gathering everyone up to camp the night. When start to pitch my tent it seems like everyone is looking at me. I guess my whole show has not worn off yet. No one has talked to me since my spasm and I don't blame them. I feel totally crummy about. The sun quickly drops in the sky everyone gathers around the warm glow off the fire.

"Tris," Tobias shouts from across the fire. Everyone's eyes direct on me and I duck my head. He shuffles on the log to make room for me.

"Thanks," I mumble under my breath accepting a plate of fish and corn. "Where did they find the food," I ask shoving a spoonful of corn in my mouth. Tobias only raises his eyebrows at me. He points to row of five trucks and laughs.

"They were behind us the whole time," Tobias laughs putting his arm around me. Somehow I manage to smile, but it quickly fades.

"I should go talk to Caleb."

"He's in his tent," Tobias states as I stand up and he pointing to the only tent with a flickering light inside it. I am to walk into the night when Tobias grabs my hand.

"Wait," he states standing up. Since we found out about the outside world I have managed to grow three inches. Maybe it has something to do with the whole weight-off-my-shoulders-thing. He takes my face in his hands and kisses my forehead lightly. I bring my lips down to his and stand on my toes. When I finally break he presses his forehead to mine. "Keep calm," he whispers letting go of my checks.

The night seems even colder without the warmth of the fire in front of me and Tobias beside me.

"Caleb," I ask pulling back the fabric to reveal the layout. A single sleeping bag is surrounded with books, everywhere. Caleb is leaned over reading what looks like a book called the Book Thief. I stand there for minutes until he says I can enter. The tent is warm and welcoming with a hint of cinnamon in the air.

"Are you angry at me," I ask getting right to the point. Nothing. He does not even flinch. After what feels like ten minutes he answers. I expect him to slam the book and yell or even throw it at me and ask what I think. I am wrong.

"Why should I," He mumbles still not taking his eyes off the book. I am left speechless. Why should I? I can think of some reasons. Before I even have a chance to answer he mumbles into his book again.

"You were right, with everything you said," he sets down the book and turns to look at me. "Idiot stupid retard."

"What," I spatter

"Idiot, stupid, retard, that is what I am. I could not answer you because I do not know why. I was stupid and only thought of myself. I know you can never forgive me, I don't want you to, but I don't want you to feel that I wanted to kill you. I would never do that, no matter what state I am in." My mouth falls open and I can't stand to look at him anymore.

"But you did try," I mumble walking back to the entrance, if I look at him any longer I might burst into sobs. Before I make it to the flap I turn around one more time and ask him one more question. "You are never going to answer my question are you, because that was not an answer?" After no reply I slip out of my tent and into the cold moist air.

When I return to the fire a group of guys have broke out their guitars and are now playing one of the odds song I have ever heard. The sky above me is finally fallen black and stars start to peek out. Flickers and sparks fly up from the fire as I sit back down with Tobias. He is stomping his foot to the beat and chatting with another member from Dauntless. I decide not to interrupt him and simply go back to my tent. With any luck I can have so time alone without someone staring or barging in.

The tent is cold at first until the lamp flickers to life. Since Caleb has not come back to sort it out I have a feeling we will go another night giving each other the cold shoulder. I sit crossed-legged on the tent floor and close my eyes letting the darkness suck me in. Tuning out the faint sound of music and laughter I just sit, in pure, perfect silence. It does not last long.

"Tris," Tobias whispers from outside. Groaning I stand to let him in. I was hoping that time would last for more than one minute.

"Hey, what happened to you," Tobias asks running a hand down my arm. His touch is soft and almost tickles me. Standing on my toes I lightly kiss him.

"The whole sorting it out with Caleb did not really work." In response he kisses me a little harder. He moves his hand to the small of my back and flutter of warmth goes up my spine. Drawing me closer he kisses my forehead then presses our foreheads together.

"You ok," He asks gently playing with a lock of my hair which is now just past my shoulders.

"I am now," I answer pressing my lips to his once more. In that moment everything else disappears and is only us. No fight with Caleb, no people with guitars, no wondering to see what is beyond the trees. Just me and Tobias. Kissing me back he moves his hands to my neck. Gentle, pure, perfect, extraordinary, are all the words that come to my mind right then and there. Drawing back I stare into his eyes.

"Don't you want to go back out with your friends," I whisper moving my hands to his shoulders.

"I would rather be here with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Worry starts to take over everyone now. Almost no one has any nails left, they all bit them off. After two more days of traveling it is still a vas unknown region of trees, endless tress. The meal sizes are getting smaller and smaller and everyone has gone into a state of panic. Each hour we walk Tobias seems to squeeze my hand a little harder, but never turns his head to actual look at me. Lack of sleep has also started to take over sum.

Sweat builds on my palms for a moment and my heart picks up speed. I know something is wrong. Snapping my head around, all I see and dark tower trees and tired children and adults trying to keep up with the person in front of them. "Something is wrong," I mutter in Tobias's ear.

"I can feel it too." Almost rate on queue gun fires ring through the air.

"Everyone get down," someone screams, I don't know if it is someone in our group on the ones shooting, but either way a drop to the ground. Tobias slips the gun from his waistband and holds it close to his chest. I do the same. Leaves crack under feet and people start to emerge from the woods, guns held, ready to shoot. That is when I see her glinting black hair and her straight face.

"Christina," I scream bolting up and charging for her.

"Tris!" She quickly wraps her arms around me and squeezes me into a hug.

"I thought you were died," she cries shaking my shoulders.

"Excuse me?"

"There were rumors that you got in a fight and the guy killed you. I refused to believe them. I told Erik-"

"Wait, did Erik start those rumors?"

"I don't know, I just heard it around, but Erik seems to be the one spreading it." Of course, I knew Erik would hear about that fight with Caleb and turn it into something like that.

"Hey," Christina says grabbing my shoulders again, "don't make a big fuss about it. The last thing you want to do is give him something else to annoy you about."

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I spin around to find Uriah standing behind me pointing a gun at my head.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Before I can say anything more, he drops his gun and grabs me in a hug.

"Told you she wasn't died," Christina shouts. Over his shoulder a crowd of people have galleried, reconnecting with friends. Tobias is over in a corner chatting with what looks think a group of seven other guys. My heart beats faster when he turns to me and sees my arms wrapped around Uriah. He had that look in his eye, thanks, now I feel guilty.

"I'll be right back."

"Four," I ask lightly touching his shoulder.

"We'll let you be," mumbles one of the guys leading the group away.

Tobias turns around to look at me and there is something I did not kenotic before. The ring around his eye has turned totally black.

"Holly Jesus, what happened?"

"What do you think happened, Erik happened of course."

"What why?"

"I guess he is still pissed that I bet him in ranking," Tobias mumbles lightly brushing his lips against my check. I rest my hands on his chest and push him away.

"No. Tobias I am serious."

"I don't know, but please don't worry about me right now." My eyes become soft as I look up at him.

"Does it hurt?"

"Tris," he motions taking my hand I was about to touch to his eyes. He pulls be close and kisses me dead on the lips. He smells of sweat and really needs a shower, but to me it also smells like home. Safe. Welcoming. I suddenly forget why I came over here. I kiss him, but only for a brief moment.

"We should get moving," I whisper to Tobias as if we are the only ones in these woods.

Late that night after everyone has fallen asleep I sneak outside. The moist air sends chills up my spine, but I keep walking, away from the worry, away from the thoughts. Just open air. I reach the top of a mountain at seat up on a rock. The view takes my breath away. The sky is black and the moon eliminates the forest. Animals come to life and hoot in the darkness. I smile emerges on my face and I bring my hands to my cheeks. For once in my life I relax. Nothing on my mind. The wind creates music across the valley. I let myself slip away and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tris!"

"Tris!"

"Tris, wake up!" My eyes slowly flutter open. As soon as they do Tobias wraps me in a hug.

"I couldn't find you anywhere." I shut my eyes again and breathe in the fresh warm scent of his body; he still really needs a shower.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, "I didn't mean to-." I don't get a chance to finish. Tobias presses his lips to mine and puts his hands on my cheeks. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. Tobias leans back to sit on the rock, drawing me into his lap. I run my tongue along his bottom lip as he pulls back.

"I over reacted," He whispers, "I'm sorry."

I kiss once more, "don't be."

Suddenly he bolts off the rock dropping me to the ground. I watch him scale a little higher on the rock until he is at the very top. "Tris, you have to come see this."

Digging my nails into the rock I climb, sliding down sometimes, but eventually making it up to the top. "What is it?"

He points off to a clearing in the trees I saw last night. I am about to ask what is so important about it when a dim light flickers to life in the middle of the field. A silhouette of a person walks out of the trees and bends down. What is he doing?

"There are other people out there, Beatrice." He cries shaking my shoulders. I smile at the use of my real name. He hugs me again and when I draw back I see the worry in his eyes.

"What?"He simply points the ground far below. Know I am caught up.

"Come on," I say laughing; I wrap my arm around hem and climb down the peak.

"Guys," I scream running from the peak. Caleb, Christina and Uriah are all sitting around in a circle eating what looks like some kind of fruit.

"Where were you last night," Christina shouts. I bolt right into her smacking her plate off her lap and flying into the air. Caleb jumps out of the way as me and Christina goes tumbling to the ground.

"God, what the hell was that for?"

"There are other people," I scream shaking her shoulders.

"Beatrice, what does that mean," Caleb asks, it is the first time he has talked in me since. A screaming voice inside my head tells me to scream at him and tell him that it means I will never have to see him again. Another voice on the other hand, tells me just to ignore him. I do.

"So that was a reason the spill eggs all over my shirt."

"You don't get it," I scream again. "No more worrying, no more walking!" "A home." I don't mean to say the last part, but it falls out. It feels like I have not have not had a "home" for months. Always moving during the rebellion and never getting to really call a place "safe." Uriah takes my elbow and helps me to my feet.

"Tris found it," Uriah yells with his hand cupped around his mouth. I guess it is some kind of signal that someone found another society. Weird! Uriah grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a giant hug. "Time to celebrate," he whispers in my ear. I am about to ask where Tobias went, but Christina grabs my arm, "crack open the beers!"

"Tobias," I whisper, poking my head into his tent. I still can't find him. His suitcase is layed neatly out and bedspread folded on the ground. That is the last thing I expected.

"Tris?"

I spin around on my heels, embarrassed to be caught. The women has a tattoo of a red-eyed black and white hawk on the back of her neck, symbolizing the sun, reminding her of her fear of the dark that she had overcome. I would know her better than anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

I charge for her and wrap my arms tight around her. I feel like screaming.

"When? How? What," I cry squeezing my head into her chest. She only laughs.

"Well, let me see. I got here yesterday, aa...hh by walking and I was wondering what you are doing and who Tobias is?" Oh-no, I can't tell her that Four's real name is Tobias, can I? No, I shouldn't.

"He is…. one of Four's friends," I say a little too fast. I get a weird look, but she seems to drop it. Good, that is a good lie. "Have you seen him, Four, I mean?"

"No, he might be at the party."

"Of course, I should probably be there, coming?" I am about to start walking away when she grabs my arm.

"Hold on, I was hoping I would find you, I have something for you."

Tori leads me back to her tent and digs through her bag. She pulls out a dress. Only it is not any of the fraction colors. It is an orange, a soft almost sunset orange.

"Oh my god Tori, I love it!"

The dress reaches down to just past my knees and sleeves that reach to my elbows. The sleeves dangle on my arms and the neck line is a square.

I walk out of the tent with the dress on. Outside Tori now stands with Christina too.

"Tris, you look incredible," She says putting a hand over my mouth. I roll my eyes as Christina asks me to twirl.

"Come on you weirdo's," I giggle jogging off in the direction of the music.

The scene is set up perfectly. People are dancing and singing and for once in my life I feel safe, as though nothing can hurt me. Family, all these people around me is my family now. After everything me and everyone else is safe, safe from Jeannie, safe from initiation, safe from anything. What I had yet to know was if it was really true. I mean this person I saw could have just been an illusion, a pure image of my mind. It could very well just be that one person. Worry starts to take over my again and I push all thoughts out of my head. In this moment, I will live; I will not worry or care. I will be alive, for real, for the first time in my life. I will live, for real; I repeat those words in my head.

Blue and red flames burst from the fire in the middle and girls swing and laugh as they twirl on their toes. I smile from ear to ear and jump right in. Music is played through the crowd and voices rise and fall to the beat and melody.

"Here," Christina says pushing a thin stick into my hand. I look at it stupidly.

"What this for," I ask poking Tori with it.

"One word, marshmallow's!" What? She hands me a puffy white cube. I watch Tori slide hers onto the top of her stick, I am still a little confused, but I copy her. Now I am totally lost when I watch her stick it in the fire.

"What," I finally burst out. Christina and Tori look at each other and laugh.

"You roast it," Tori says. I must still look confused. "Then you eat it."

"What, do Abnegations never eat marshmallows," Christina yells, her eyes popping out of her head.

"Well, since I have no idea what this thing was or what to do with it, you should assume yes!" Christina bursts out laughing and I give her a death glare. I stick my marshmallow in the fire and sit down on a nearby log. I lose focus on my marshmallow and watch the couples dancing around me.

"Ladies," Uriah says putting one arm around me and the other around Christina. "Want a… holy crap, Tris."

"What," I scream looking up at him.

"You roast it, not burn it!" I down at the marshmallow to see it burst into a ball of fire. I immediately drop my stick in the fire and watch the whole thing catch a-flame. Red, yellow and blue flames eat up the stick and the marshmallow.

"I think I am done with roasting stuff," I laugh standing to my feet. "Anyone know where Four is?"

"No, if I see him I will tell him you are looking for him," Uriah answers, "want a beer?"

I am about to say no when the words go through my head again, I will live, for real. I promised myself I would follow that. "Sure, what the heck."

I grab the beer pop the cap open. "1, 2, 3." Uriah and I both take a giant sip. The beer is bitter and cold and stings going down my throat. A warm feeling starts spread from my stomach. A first it is repulsing, but it soon grows pleasant and enjoyable. Christina grabs my bottle and takes a sip.

"How is it," Uriah asks me. I make a bitter face and shake my head.

"Uhm, interesting," I sputter. Uriah laughs and puts an arm around me, "you will get used to it, come on, let's dance."

I laugh and tip my head forward as Uriah and I stumble onto the grassy yard that is being used as a dance floor. Uriah takes my hands in his and starts swing me back and forth. I burst into laughter at his attempt to dance. "You are so drunk," I laugh as he twirls me around and around and around.

"If you don't stop now I am going to vomit," I scream.

"Enough of this," Christina says grabbing my arm. She has a serious face and looks as though see is about to break something. Suddenly she bursts into laughter and pushes me out of the way, "it is my turn."

I roll my eyes and laugh as they both attempt to do the tango.

"I am going to go find Four," I scream over the music. I start to scan the crowd in search of his dark brown hair and rough eyes. Nothing. Once I break away from the party it hits me how cold it is, all the bodies cramped together made it warm. Now the air is cold and moist, little rains drops start to fall and glisten off my hair. The evening is just turning to night and the sky is alive with brilliant colors. My dress barely flutters in the wind as I walk back to Tobias tent.

"Beatrice," someone yells behind me. I know it is Caleb because he is the only one who calls me Beatrice any more.

"Caleb?"

"I have been looking for you everywhere, Four is looking for you." Joy fills my body.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Ugh. "I think he might be in his tent."

I start running off in the direction of his tent, "thanks," I scream back at Caleb. I hold my dress down as I run, making sure it does not fly up. I yell Four's name over and over. Finally I hear a response.

"Tris!"

"Four!"

I know immediately that he is not in his tent and I start to run in the direction of his voice. The rain fall starts to increase and soon enough it becomes a down pour. Water blurs my vision. I think I hear the rush of a river, but at this point I have no idea.

"Four." I scream more desperate this time. What happened? My heart is now threatening to burst out of my chest. When silence follows my yell I start to scream even louder. Nothing, not even a faint mumble. I push to increase speed. My legs are killing me and I am barely able to breathe.

"Four," I scream using every last breath I have. Suddenly the ground below me gives way and I go thumbing into the river. Water ruses over my face and my lungs clog. Gasping I dig my nails into a rock and hang on for my life. Shock goes up my spin as water rushes over my face and I am pulled back into the vacant water.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake to sound of my name being screamed over the wind. Only it is real name. Beatrice. My instinct is that it is Caleb, but the voice is much deeper. Tobias, he is screaming my name. I thought I would never hear his voice again. Gasping for air I flutter my eyes open. The land around me is dense with trees; the smell of rain fills the air. My head is pounding as I rest my hands behind me to sit up.

"Don't move or we shoot!"

I freeze in place and hold my breath. What happened? Why am I still alive, shouldn't I have drowned?

"Turn so we can see your face!"

Slowly I twist my body to have my back to the river. Tobias! He is sagged on the ground, arms pulled behind his back. Blood pours from a giant cut below his eye and his shirt is stained red. A large bandana is wrapped around his mouth preventing him to talk. Behind him are two men. I did not think anyone could look, or be, my tough then Tobias. Each wears ragged clothing and has their arms crossed in front of their chests. To the side of each of them are two men, each having a gun pointed at my head.

"State your name," The man on the right from Tobias states. He is tall, might be even taller than Tobias, with musky gray eyes that seem to stare right through me. He wears a button down brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair is dark brown like Tobias's and it sticks up in all directions. I look at Tobias again to see him nodded his head, as if telling me to obey them.

"Tris, Tris Prior."

"Your real name," states the man on the left. He is shorter, but still taller than Tobias which means they are like twice my size. He wears a dark blue t-shirt with several stains on it. His pants are rolled up to his knees and his feet are bare. His face is square and he has dirty blond hair.

"Why don't you tell me first why neither of you have shoes?" Tobias shakes his head and I can almost see fear in his eyes. The guns move so that they point at Tobias's head.

"Shut your mouth and tells us your name. Or we shoot!"

"Beatrice Prior."Both men look at Tobias and he nodes his head.

"By any chance are you related to Amanda Ritter?" the womens face flashes in my head and I think of the video.

"Hello my name is Amanda Ritter."

I think of her up on the screen with the images flashing by.

"Like the rest of you, I will voluntarily forget my name, my family, and my home. I will take on a new identity with false memories and false history. But so that you know the information I have provided with you is accurate, I will tell you the name I am about to take as my own…. Edith Prior."

I nod my head, "Her name was Edith Prior. She was my gandmother." I force the tears from my eyes and stare straight ahead.

"Come with us," the man on the right states. I look back at Tobias to see him just sitting, staring, and waiting.

"I want to know your names first." They both look at each and nod.

"Liam," The shorter one says. "That is Greg," he says pointing to the taller guy. "Jack," Liam says pointing at the man to the right of him with the gun. "And that is Maggie." The other person with a gun is a girl! She takes off her hat and lets her black hair fall to her shoulders. She looks a little younger than me actually.

"Release him," I scream as they all start to drag Tobias with them. Liam looks at Greg to confirm. Greg nods and bends down to untie the knot around his arms. Once Tobias is free he rips off the bandana from his mouth and runs to me. He knees down beside me and presses our foreheads together.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," He whispers.

"No, stop saying that," I whisper back as he rests his hands on my cheeks.

"I can't because it is true."

"Hey both of you shut up and get moving," Greg yells, he seems to be the leader. Tobias picks me up braid style and kisses me gently on the lips. He follows Liam, Greg, Jack and Maggie through a trail of trees. They must have mercerized the trail because it shows no sign of markings. Tobias continues to carry me, even though I told him I am fine. If anything he looks worse than I do. What did they do to him?

"Your look beautiful," He whispers silently in my ear. I look down at my dress which is soaked wet with some tears at the bottom; it is in better condition than I thought it would be.

"No I don't," I whisper back. We fall silent for a few moments. "What about Christina and them, what will happen to them?"

"I don't know," Tobias states now staring forward. He is scared, I know it. As best he tries to conceal it, I can see it in his expression. I plant a soft kiss on his cheek and rest my head on his shoulder, letting my arms drape around his neck.

"We are almost there," Maggie says.

I am surprised by the softness of her voice and the beauty of her in general. I mean, considering the fact she lives out in the wild, she really does look pretty. Her hair is long, black and reaches done just past her chest. Her clothes look too big on her, but she looks beautiful. Almost reading my thoughts she turns to look at me and I think I see at hint of a smile. I notice now she looks different in a way. Her eyes are an almond shape and her eyebrows seem very thin. There is something about her that does not make sense!

"We are here," Greg states.

What lies behind him takes my breath away!


	7. Chapter 7

What lie behind him takes my breath away!

A whole community, not quite big enough to be a town. Buildings line in rows all made of wood. Farm fields lay behind that and go for miles. Children bounce along the stone streets holding the hands of their parents. People! Plausible willing to help us! Adults carry bags of food through the streets, with a smile! The biggest thing that gets my attention is a large white building off to the back with a cross on the top. A church! This is real, all of it. There is actual another world. Other people. A home. The words pop into my head again before I can stop them. Staring at all this I swear my mouth falls open. Each house looks big enough to fit about four to six people and each has a little porch. I blink repeatedly to make sure I am not dreaming.

"Come with us," Liam says as Greg and Jack break away from the group and go in the direction of another house. I watch Jack and Greg walk up to one of the smaller houses and a women runs out, her hair flying behind her. She jumps into Greg's arms and kisses gently. That must be his wife. A little girl stumps out behind her mother. She can't be more than seven. She clings to Jacks leg and smile broadly. Tobias carries me off before I can witness anything else.

Liam leads us down a row of houses and stops at the last one. A tiny little cottage with drapes shut tightly over the windows. Tobias gently sets my down and stares back at the house. Liam looks at me and nods to the door. Does he mean to knock?

"Knock and tell her your name, your real name."

I take a gulp and walk up the porch, the wood squeaks under my feet. I rest my hand on the door surprised by its smoothness. I knock.

The door fly's open almost immediately and women stumps out, bathrobe clutched tightly around her. She looks almost fifty years old.

"Who the hell are you? It is 6:00 in the morning."

Her voice is rough and angry. I clear my throat and tell her my name.

"I am Beatrice, Beatrice Prior."

Immediately her face brightens and opens the door wider.

"Liam, Maggie, how about you and your friends come inside for some tea. Liam smiles and starts up the steps to the porch.

"Please sit down," She motioning to a small couch in the corner of the room. "Maggie, you can make some tea."

"Of course, Catlin."

The cottage the open with a two couch's in the far corner and a kitchen in the other corner. Across from where I stand is a set of stairs which must lead up to the women's bedroom.

"Here, you should sit down," I state to Tobias.

"I am fine."

"Sit!"

I finally wrestle him onto the couch and get a mug in his hand, but he immediately puts it down. I come back with a wet cloth in my hand and start to dap it onto his face.

"I told you I am fine," Tobias says pushing the cloth away.

"You carried me from the river after getting beat up. You need to relax for a minute."

"You're so bossy," He laughs, drawing me into his lap. I let him. He wraps an arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder so I face the stairs. Liam and Maggie come and sit down across from us. Maggie places a mug on the table for me. It feels awkward with the silence and I can tell Tobias feels it to. Finally I can't take it anymore.

"When are you going to let us go back to our friends and family?"

They don't get a chance to answer when the women bursts in.

"I am so sorry for my grumpiness." I jump off Tobias lap as she comes over to me. Before I can say anything she pulls me into a hug. I jerk back and stare at her confused.

"Ok, what is going on," Tobias states coming behind me. Liam, Maggie and Catlin all look at one another and tell us sit. Tobias puts and arm around me and we both sit down on the old couch. Millions of things rush through my mind. Catlin starts talking to me.

"Natalie Johnson or I guess in your cause your mother was my daughter. Liam is my son and Maggie we adopted one year six years ago. She was ten years old and without a family. Your mother thought that leaving would be best. To start a new life, but I had a feeling that was not why it was created. I still don't know. But know you are here, in front of me, us! Amanda was the leader of the fractions project. She was your fathers mother, your grandma. And I am your mothers mom, your other grandma."

Now I am in shock. So Maggie is my age, Liam is my uncle and my mom choose to leave her family. I can't breathe at this point, it is all too much. I stand and my legs feel like jell-o, but I run. I run out into the moist morning air. I run through the streets. I run through the trees until I reach the river. Then I just collapse.

I have been living a lie!

Trusting a lie!

Being the lie!

Did my mom really want be or was she forced to have children?

Everything, all around me, it is all moving too fast.

I can't breathe I can't think, all I can hear is the ringing in my ears.

That is when the sky lights up with bullets.


	8. Chapter 8

Shouts come from all directions around me and I put my hands over my ears pressing my head into my knees. Shut up, I scream in my head. I ignore everything around me. Bullets flash across the sky again and I bolt up and run. I don't know where or for how long, all I know is that I want to escape. I run along the side of the river, listening to the rush of the water. A piercing pain shoots up my leg and I immediately know it is not a cramp. I keep running. I do not scream or even stop. I know very well that I was shoot, but I have survived worse. Dirt kicks under my feet and trees start to blear. I hear my name being called over the gun fire and the shouting. I risk a glance back to see the whole town is in chaos. Children are screaming and running in every which way as parents try to tame them. Another shoot rings out in the air, but I still do not know who is shooting. I turn back to see a parade of men and women all holding guns, each looking also though they are ready to kill. I dive into a bush and wait. There steady feet pass by, kicking dirt in my face. Only then do I realize I still have my gun in the waist band. I pull it out silently and wait tell they all pass. Once they are all within a good meter away I spring from the bush and hold my gun up to them. I know it is completely stupid; it is me vs. one hundred of them, each with a gun. They all whip around to face me and hold their guns up to shoot. Wait, they all have shoes on and most of them are only wearing one color. How could I have been so stupid? I drop my gun and hold up my hands. I see a figure move in the crowd and Uriah bursts from the centre of the crowd.

"We thought you were dead," He says shaking my shoulders. As much as I try I cannot wipe the frown from my face. Uriah's looks at me wide eyed.

"Where's Four," He says slowly. I nod my head in the direction of the trail. Christina comes bursting out from the crowd next, than Zeke. I did not even know Zeke was here. They both stand there for a moment and ask the same thing Uriah did. I really never want to even step foot in that town again, but I know I will not a moment of peace until I show they. I sigh.

"follow me," I whisper, "put the guns down, no more shooting and stop yelling"

I lead the group through the same trail Greg, Liam, Maggie and Jack lead us through. Even though I can put up with the pain, it still hurts. When we emerge from the woods I truly think everyone stops breathing. Even though the streets are now empty and curtains pulled tightly shut on the windows it is still marvelous.

"Tris," I turn my head to see Tobias emerge from the trees with Maggie and Liam behind him. He drops his gun which reminds me that I left mine still sitting on the ground. Almost reading my thoughts, Uriah tucks my gun in my hand as Tobias approaches me.

"What is going on?" I keep my mouth shut and move my eyes to look at Christina.

"We thought she was kidnapped," Christina cries like a child. "It is not our fault; we thought we were coming to save her."

"And how did you know there were other people here?"

"It was a guess, but when you think about her, Tris was either kidnapped or just died. The person that ended the war and basically saved us does not just die, so that was our theory."

"She almost did just die in the river, if it wasn't for these people she would have," Tobias yells. In that moment it is all gone. The last bit of hope I had. I feel as though I gave up on holding on to the railing and just let go, let myself fall into the Chasm. I look at Tobias, tears threatening to spill over my cheeks.

"How could you," I scream and turn and run again. I don't get very far, because the pain in my leg forces me to collapse in a pile at the river's edge. I brush the tears away from my eyes and fold my knees into my chest.

He protruded me as helpless, useless. Like as if I did not have him or the people of anyone I would never live.

If it was not for me, he would be dead right now.

I came to help him!

A twig snaps behind me and to my surprise Maggie comes and sits down next to me. Her black hair is pulled back in a braid and her eyes stare died ahead.

"I can't apologize for what he did, because I know it is something you need to hear from him."

"Then why are you here," I shout. She turns to look at me, I except to find hurt or maybe even angry. Instead it is a look I cannot read. Expressionless. She dips her finger in the river and let the water rush around it like a barrier and prisons trying to escape.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly repeating her actions with the water. She moves her finger in a circle trapping water each rotation and freeing each rotation as well.

"Don't be." I am surprised by her words; Maggie turns to look up at me again. "I have never known what it is like to have someone that loves you, but I believe that if I did, it would be incredible. You have that feeling towards him, I know it."

Great, I think. Another lecture about relationships.

"I care if you let this separate you, but stop and think about something. I never have had a family. I mean Liam and Catlin toke me in, but I never felt like I was meant there. I was out of place."

I stop twirling my finger and look up. This time I see a flash of comfort and sadness across her face.

"You are different," I whisper. I only receive a weird look. "You act, look and think differently than others, why?" I sound like a child asking a stupid question about math.

"Everyone is different. I am Chinese. I am from a different culture that was destroyed in the war. I guess no one other then you really knows what I feel?"

"Why me," I ask silently staring at her features, her darker skin and large eyes. Black hair and large lips.

"You have lost your parents, right?" I nod. "You have had to give up your whole life to a war?" I nod again. "You understand the things other don't?" This time I pause and think. In a way I know exactly what it means, in another way I have no idea what it means. I remain silent.

"You do," She whispers, "Because you are Divergent." My heart almost stops. Do they kill you if you are, wait they can't, Amanda said in the video that Divergent's were needed. I let my mouth hang open.

"Are you," I state.

"No way to know. I am the only one that knows about all that stuff though. Catlin had found Natalie's diary after she left and gave it to me. Did not bother to read it I guess. Everything written in there was about the other world. About the fractions, the society," She pauses. "The Divergent."

I think back to the words Maggie said earlier, "You understand things others don't?" I do. But then why did Tobias not understand what that means to me when he said that? It seems to her though that I am special, not worthless. Before Maggie leaves she tosses me a folded up scrap of paper. It looks a good eight years old. I UN fold the paper cautiously. What is drawn on the paper warms my heart. Two hands joined together with a ring around them, Abnegation.


	9. Chapter 9

I sit there for a moment and look at her drawing. She managed to capture every essences of ht symbol. The ring is perfectly round the hands are shaded perfectly to look almost real. I had stopped crying a few minutes ago, but just in case I whip my cheeks, grab the paper and start back towards to village. Once I stepped into the village all relief is taken out of me. No one seems to notice me; Maggie stands on the porch with Greg who seems to be having a hissy fit. Liam and Catlin are talking with another couple who looks about Catlin's age. My stomach then lets out a roar as I realized I have not eaten since yesterday morning. I take a risk and walk up to Catlin and Liam.

"Oh darling, I am glad you are alright!"

"Have you seen my friends," I mumble so quiet she might not be able to hear me.

"They are all down at the end of the street, near the crops. Including your friend Tobias," Liam answers as Catlin looks at me still confused at what I asked. I give up on her, considering my patience right now is pretty low, and turn to Liam.

"Thank you." I turn to walk away, but he grabs my arm.

"You know, we have some food if you like." I shake my head and try to keep my stomach from growling. Liam or Catlin must have noticed my limp, because Liam grabs my arm again. Crap. "Are you ok," Catlin asks her voice wobbling a bit. I shake Liam's away and try to escape. I am not fast enough and before I know it I am tackled to the ground. Panting and screaming I try to wiggle free with no success. Before I manage to scream Tobias's, Christina's or even Uriah's name the world around me vanishes leaving me behind in a pit of blackness.

The world slowly comes back into focus and I realize the stabbing pain in my leg. Even worse than when I was actually shot. I sit up and observe the room around me, wood walls with a painting hanging in front of me. I think it is of a girl. Her dark brown hair blows in the wind and she has her arms out stretched out as if trying to absorb every single ray of sunshine. There is something about the way the girl smiles that makes me think of me. Her eyes are mine too. Edith. Why would Catlin have that? Suddenly Liam bursts into the room, a glass of water in hand and a biscuit.

"She is awake," He yells back in the general direction of the house.

I accept Catlin to come in and say something stupid again like "oh my, darling!" I drives me nuts. Instead Tobias strides into the room with his hands in his pockets. I immediately turn my attention to the bread and water Liam put on the bedside table. I risk one glance to see he is sitting at the end of the bed. He catches my eye and I mean to turn away, and I do, but a little too late.

"Are you really giving me the silent treatment?"

I look back up again and he is just resting his hand on my leg. A sudden rush of electricity goes up my body, the same feeling I had on the Ferris wheel that night. I can't stand it anymore.

"I only give you what you deserve."

He raises and eyebrow at me and I look back down at my bread.

"Considering if I deserve to have you offer me some?"

I am taken by his comment, but it is totally true. I extend my hand with the bread out to him, but never keep my eyes off it. I watch him take the bread, set it on the bedspread and take my hand in is. Compared to my hands, his are on fire.

"You are frozen," he whispers grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed. He is about to place it on my shoulder, but I push his hand away and stare at him.

"You know, for the whole time I have been with you I have never seen you do this!"

"Do what," he asks sympathetically. Great, add sympathy that will help.

"Be a totally jerk. You really hurt me, made me feel useless and did not care! You have not once even said I am sorry. You know if it weren't for me coming to find YOU in the RAIN at NIGHT, YOU would be dead!"

I throw the covers off and ignore the pain that shoots up my leg. Catlin and Liam sit at the table in the kitchen with a deck of cards.

"How did it-."

I slam the door before she can even finish asking her question. To my surprise Caleb is at the bottom of the porch chatting with Maggie. Caleb! I had not even thought about how he was taking all this. I calm my breath and walk up to both of them. As soon as I see Caleb's dark hair and nice eyes I burst into tears again. He pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

I laugh a little and nod, my head still resting on his shoulder. He smells like home, like the fresh apples mom and dad used to bring home from the gardens. Safety is the word that sticks, this is what it is.


	10. Chapter 10

**All rights to Veronica Roth**

Colors blast across the sky and blend together. The sun sinks into the ground. I sit on the wood and watch the sunset in the sky. I don't really remember why or how I got up here. I let the dark soak up the entire warm out of my body leaving me shivering. I don't care if I never get warm again, I will sit here forever if it means I never have to go back down. I will sit up here until I die. I honestly can't find a reason to come down. I have had time to grief about my parents, but I just lost Tobias. I lost the most important thing in my life. I wish, right now, right here, I still had my mother. The one person to listen and speak. To hold me and tell me it is alright. I close my eyes sometimes and I can see her. Her blond thin hair pulled back in a bun and her gray button down top. Her soft beautiful eyes and sharp check bones. For the first time since she died I let a tear slid down my check.

The sun quickly disappears and the sky goes black. Crystals start to light up the sky, eliminating the tree tops and clearing pathways. Before I know it I have Maggie's drawing clutched in my hand. It is all gone. I cannot seem to get it through my head. Dauntless, gone. Amity, gone. Everything gone. No more paintball, no more Farris wheels for me to almost kill myself on. I find a hole in the tree and stuff the picture in the bark. Hoping to forget, forget it all.

I let my mind rest, but Tobias's face keeps drifting into my mind. His sharp features and deep eyes. I long to run my fingers through his milk chocolate-brown hair and brush my hands along his back. No. I scream it in my head. Forget!

Hours pass by and my eyelids refuse to drop. Instead I watch the leaves in the tree tops; I watch the silhouettes of animals creeping in the night. Whatever takes my mind off things?

The morning comes fast. The black sky turns blue and the once colorless world turns bright again. Birds perch on the branches beside me and start to sing. When movement starts up from the tents below me I start to climb higher, taking shelter and camouflage in the leaves. The silent meadow turns into an eruption of people crawling out of tents, talking, laughing. I watch Tori emerge from her tent, than Christina, Uriah and Caleb. They all wear black except for Caleb, blue. Maggie starts walking towards my tent and I cannot keep from looking. She seems to say my name and look inside the tent. When she comes up short I cannot tell any facial expressions, I am too high up in the tree. In seconds Christina, Caleb, and all the others are frantic. Caleb goes to Tobias's tent. After a minute he comes racing out, barley pulling a shirt. I can just make out everyone's conversation

"Where the hell could she go then," exclaims Christina. Tobias still struggling to pull on his shirt.

"Caitlin's," Zeke asks.

"No, I live there I would know," Maggie remarks. At this point Tobias has managed to pull it together.

"The river," Tori asks. Caleb then takes off running in that direction.

"Christina and Maggie, how about you guys go check the east end of the town," Tobias instructs. "Tori and Uriah, you go check the west end. Me and Zeke will go check in the trees. I have a feeling she just wanted some quiet time."

Tobias is about to take off when Christina grabs his arm.

"Just be careful, you hurt her. She might not want you around." Tobias shoves Christina away.

"I got it."

"Four, don't break her heart again. Please." Christina pauses before she says that last part and takes a long breath. I cannot she hear face very well from here, but I know by the softness in her voice that she means it. She cares about me.

I hug my knees and lean back against the trunk of the tree. I hear my name being called in all directions.

"Tris, Tris, Tris!"

I watch Tobias run past my tree and dart into the woods. My mind goes blank again, but this time it is a memory, a video. Tobias stands in front of me and I stand tall, breathless. The training room surrounds us and all the other initiates stand still, bug-eyed watching. I watch Tobias raise a knife in his right hand. The metal shimmers as it is drawn back and for my head. I remain silent and still. Eyes open, chest raising and taking in every movement. He let's go of the handle and it goes flying at my head. I still do not move. It just misses the top of my head and sticks into the wall behind me. He hurls another one quickly and swiftly, skimming the left side of my head. The third knife is drawn. The last one. Tobias's face remains the same, cold and unreadable. Without thought the knife is hurled at the right side of my head. It is over I think. Then I feel a warm tickle of blood on my neck. He nicked my ear.

I am left shaking at the memory. It was the moment he realized he loved me, the moment I realized I loved him. It was our moment. No matter the fact he was throwing knifes at my head. He never hurt me, he never would. The nick on my ear was to show my strength. I remember it all, clear and special.

Now I am confused. My mind is telling me to forget Tobias, forget Dauntless and just escape. Escape to a new life of maybe escape to heaven or hell. My heart is telling me to remember. Remember the moments on the train when he told me he loved me. Remember the first kiss in the chasm. Remember Tobias and my life. Christina, Caleb, Uriah, Zeke, Tori, everyone who cares. Why throw it all away, because there is nothing left. There is always something left. It has now turned into a battle in my mind. My angle vs. my devil. I have made too many mistakes for there to be anything left. Then why not fixe what you have done a wrong.

The one question I have yet to answer. How? I wait, for something to show me how. I watch the sky as the clouds disappear and an image of Tobias pops into my mind. I need to find him. Do I want my life back? Yes. I want to feel Tobias's strong arms around me. I want to hear Uriah odd and crazy laugh. I want to see Christina's perfect smile. I want to smell the fresh lemon off Tori's shirts when she hugs me. But most of all, I want to taste Tobias's strong lips on mine.

I climb, as fast as I can down the branches and once I hit ground I run.

I run towards Tobias!

I run towards Four!


	11. Chapter 11

**You know the drill, all rights go to Veronica Roth.**

There is no doubt that that is him. His dark hair glistens off the sun. I don't know what to do or say. I know he knows I am behind him, but he refuses to turn around. I step out of the shadows so I am only five feet behind him. He still does not move, this is really starting to piss me off.

"Tobias," I finally say, I do my best sing song voice.

"What the hell were you thinking," he spits at me. My jaw drops open. I didn't except him to be happy, but I sure did not except him to act like this.

"What is up with you?" He turns around to look at me, finally. Now I am really confused. His face is set in a straight line and he tries to make it impossible to read his face. He does an extremely good job.

"Tobias, please." He sticks his hands in his pockets and walks toward me.

"I was scared," He mumbles. I make a puzzled look. Scared? Of what?

"Of loosing you," he answers reading my mind. What? Is that it? I feel like laughing, but I know that would hurt him.

"But you know you were never endangering of loosing me." He is stiff and refuses to move.

"I know I was just being an idiot. I over reacted and hurt when you needed me the most. I am so sorry." I never thought I would hear that. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair.

"Tobias, I don't want to fight. I want you back." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close.

"We good," he asks pressing his forehead to mine. I press my lips to his. His hands move up my back and tuck a strand to lose hair behind my ear. We break away from a second and get lost in his eyes. Dark blue, almost black, it is captivating. Light drops of water start to fall.

"One condition", I mumble as he kisses my nose. "You have to carry my back to camp." He laughs and scoops me bridal style in his arms. He leans down once more and gives me a light kiss on the lips. I hadn't known how much I missed to have Tobias's arms around me until they are back around me. I kiss his cheek and rest my head on his shoulder. I feel myself start to drift off, sure now I am sleepy.

"Tris, I love you," He whispers. I am too far away to answer.

* * *

"Tris," Christina screams, "what happened, are you hurt? I will go get a first aid kit!" Tobias sets me down.

"Chris, I am fine."

"Where the hell were you?" I point to the tree right above us.

"Holy crap!"

"Where is everyone else?"

"Caleb is looking for you at the river, Zeke is still somewhere in the woods, Uriah and Tori are somewhere around the town," Tobias says hugging me from behind. I let a smile creep across my face and Christina rolls her eyes.

"It is not like you and -," I let I go when I see Christina push back tears at the thought of Will.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I put my hands over top of my chest right where I have Will's name tattooed over my heart. I guess it was kind of a way for me and Christina to move on. She has the same one tattooed over her heart. I wish he was here, Christina was happy with him.

"Tris!" I whip my head and see Caleb, Uriah and Tori running at me.

"Where the hell -," Tori starts, I just point at the tree.

"I guess you guys made up," Caleb motions to Tobias who still has his hands wrapped around my waist. I smile and nod.

"Come on you panyscakes, I am hungry," Uriah shouts.

"Don't worry Uriah, we have enough cake for everyone," Maggie says. I notice when Christina taps him on the back he turns red. I make a mental note to ask him about that.

"You hungry," Tobias whispers into my hair.

"Starving." He laughs and takes my hand; it feels good to have our hands linked together again. Ahead of us Maggie leads from the meadow where we have our tents set up to the town. We moved our tents so we were closer to the town and did not have to cross the river. Tori and Caleb seem to be talking and Uriah is giving Christina a piggy back ride. Really mature.

By the time we reach the Dining hall in the centre of town the Rain has forced us to run for shelter. The hall looks like most of the other buildings, except bigger. Rows of tables are set up inside and a large kitchen on the far side. Most of the other people are in there homes or tents. A table on the far end is full with a group of girls giggling and painting nails and another two tables on the left side is home to a group of guys and three girls. It seems like they are having a late lunch too, like us. One last table close to kitchen has one guy sitting there; it looks like three slices of cake in front of him. Zeke!

"I thought you said Zeke was looking for me?"

"I thought he was," Tobias answers sending a glare in his direction, I don't he has even noticed that we walked in.

"Dude, seriously," Tobias shouts smacking Zeke upside the head. Now he knows we are here.

"They got cake," He says excitedly, "Where's Uriah and Christina?" I whip around and find only Tori Caleb and Maggie.

"Damn it," Maggie whispers under her breath.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello human beings, and any other life forms. I decided to change POV's and have some fun with this chapter. I thought the story has bin pretty serious so far so i had some fun. It switches back To Tris's POV in the middle than back to Christina's so watch out for that. **

**XOXOXOXOX please review! Ahsoka Tano1 ;)**

Christina's POV

"Hurry up, it is starting to rain and my mascara will start to run," I scream at Uriah as I grip onto his shoulders. Tris, Four, Caleb, Tori and Maggie are already inside the dining hall. Just as we reach the door. Uriah throws me off his back into a giant puddle of mud. I scream and kick Uriah's leg out from under him. He goes flying into the mud and I scramble over before he lands on me. I press my shoe to his stomach.

"Don't… You… Ever…," I start, but he grabs my foot and pushes me backwards. Fine, we wants to play dirt, so me it! I land on my back in mud and watch him stand, his shirt is soaked in mud and water and so are his pants.

"Your mascara is running," he says mocking my tone and laughing. I kick my foot up and push him backwards. It is not enough to get him to fall, but enough time for me to get up and smirk. Uriah charges at my in an attempt to tackle me down. I jump out of the way and the last second and jump onto his back.

"Seriously," he asks trying to throw me off.

"Pansycake," I yell in his ear as he runs in circle in an attempt to throw me off.

"That does it!" He falls backward in the puddle with me still on his back. All his weight crushes on me at once and I cannot breathe for a second, this is not over! I shove him off me and roll on top of him, pinning down his arms and legs. He hisses and struggles only to have my grip get tighter. I laugh and look back down at him just as he spits a mouthful of spit at my face. I scream at the top of my lungs as I am kicked to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing," Four yells from the door of the dining hall.

Tris POV

A scream rings through the air and I intently know that it is Christina. I look at Tobias and I know I turn white. I shove everyone out of the way and sprint to the door, Tobias close behind me. Throwing the door open I stare at the muddy trail. Christina and Uriah both lay on their backs on the ground, covered from head to toe in mud. In Christina's case mud and mascara.

"What the hell are you doing," Tobias yells staring at the both of them. They immediately turn their heads at us and smile.

"World war three with mud," Uriah answers stretching his hands over his hands as if he is sitting in a lawn chair in the sun. "I won."

Christina's face is priceless as scoops up a handful of mud and smashes it into Uriah's face. "I am pretty sure I won," she smirks whipping her hands together.

Tobias and both laugh and the doors fly open again and out runs everyone else that was in the dining hall. They stare at both of them still laying in the mud then burst out into laughter. I am still laughing when a handful of mud is smashed in my face. I let my jaw drop to the ground and turn to Tobias who is hiding his muddy hand behind his back. Christina is almost in tears from laughing and Tori and Maggie and holding up their hands, but still laughing.

I bend down and scoop up so mud and quickly throw it in his face. Tobias raises his eyebrows at my and stretches out his hands which are covered in mud.

"How about a hug to settle it then?"

I scream and run out into the rain. Tobias grabs me from behind and swings me in the air. When he release I look at my shirt which is covered in mud. I smile and laugh pulling him into an actual hug, I am just happy to be able to call him mine again.

"Get a room," Uriah yells.

I laugh and release him and start to run back into the hall. Uriah and Christina are finally standing, but soaked.

"Wash off, than come get lunch," Maggie stats. I can tell she is trying not to laugh, but a smirk comes across her face.

Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and leads me back inside the hall. Maggie goes to escort Uriah and Christina off. Tobias leans down and kisses my forehand. I tilt my head up to press my lips to his and wrap's my arms around his neck. I pull away and whisper into his ear,

"Let's go get some cake."

Christina's POV

Maggie leads us to the back of a house to a hose and tells as to wash up, by now the rain has turned into just a spit. She places two sets of clothes on a chair near us. Since the hose is outside we will have to rinse off in our original clothes then change. I roll up my shirt to expose my stomach and roll up and pants to make shorts. I am about to reach for the hose when I stop dead in my tracks. Uriah has stripped off his shirt. I have only ever seen Will with our a shirt on. He had a long tattoo running down the right side of his back that said Dauntless. Uriah has the same one; they must have got them together. He also has a tattoo on his lower back of two arrows splitting apart with a ring around it. It has the same layout as the fraction symbols, but it is not one.

"What is that?"

"Huh," he turns around to look at me. I feel stupid as heat races to my cheeks.

"You're ah, tattoo on your back?" He looks at my puzzled for a minute then seems to get what I mean.

"You will find out later, maybe,' He mumbles. I immediately know something is wrong because normally he would have made that funny. I hold it to myself and reach to grab the hose but he beats me to it. He flips it on and the cold water splashes up my spin, sending severs down my body. I twirl around in the water making sure I am completely clean. I lean my head down into the water and rinse my hair out.

Flipping my hair back I take the hose back and start to spray his back. I keep my eyes transfixed on that little tattoo as he rinses off.

"Christina," Uriah asks, waving a hand in front of my face. Heat rises to my cheeks and I look down at the grass. What the hell is up with me? I feel Uriah take the hose from my grip and hang it back up. I raise my head just enough to see him looking at me. I force myself to straighten up. Come on Christina you are a Dauntless. I turn to look him in the eyes.

Before I understand what is happening, Uriah cups my face with his hands and lightly presses his lips to mine. I don't know what to think or even how to act. Should I kiss him back? What about Will? I voice in my head tells me to move on from Will, that I have a chance here. A chance to rebuild myself. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls my closer. We break away for air for a moment and he kisses my neck than moves back to my lips. I open my mouth slightly and pull him closer. He breaks away too soon for my taste and kisses my ear. I hear him whisper one word.

"Divergent."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helllloooo people, so this is in christina's pov the whole time and is just after Uriah kisses her, AKWARD! soooo, can't think of anything else to say, oh all rights to Veronica Roth (funniest author ever!) Now i cannot think of anything more so behold, Emergent chapter 13, picture the "emergent chapter 13" in a darth vader voice, thanks! **

**XOXOXO Ahsoka Tano1 **

**Oh p.s REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Christina's POV**

My world is spinning all at once, throwing me to the left and right. Uriah keeps his grip on my hips making sure I don't fall. I can still feel the soft pressure of his lips. I don't know if I should feel happy or upset. One part of me feels alive and free. As if I am rebuilding myself, erasing the pain from Will and starting over. The other part of me is intent on pushing him away, keeping my promise to Will that I will always love him. I never considered the thought I might not be able to keep that promise. Uriah tights his arms around me and pulls me in closer. He starts to kiss my neck, but I am too far into thought to react. My hands twitch to push him back, but I remain still.

"Christina?"

I had not noticed that he had stopped kissing me.

"What's wrong," he whispers looks me dead in the eyes.

I realize that I am not breathing and gasp for air at that moment. Uriah immediately grabs my shoulders, wide-eyed.

"Christina please, did I go too far?"

When I speak my words are broken and clattered, "please, I uh… I need to think… about this."

He nods silently and releases his grip. I try to move, try to breath. I start moving one part of my body at a time, first my toes, then my knees. I finally start to move my fingers when I make the mistake to looking up. Uriah raises his arms above his head and back muscles flex. I really think I am drooling. He pulls on a white t-shirt and runs his hand through his hair he is about to turn around, so I use the strength in myself to turn the other, as if I was never watching.

I can feel his gaze on my back as I pull my hair into a short ponytail. Even though I am guilty of watching him, I don't want him watching me. Without turning around I pick up my clothes and tell him I am going to go change in one of the outside bathrooms.

As soon as I open the door I feel like vomiting, flies circle the top of the ceiling. I hold my breath and quickly step in. I change into a red tank top and navy blue jeans and run out as fast as I can.

When I come back Uriah sits against the wall of the building with one leg stretched out and one up against his chest. He must have seen me coming, because he stands up and shakes the grass from his pants. Without the need for words we grab our wet clothing and make our way back to the dining hall. We are almost there when I remember what Uriah had said to me, "Divergent." What? Suddenly my mind is only intent on knowing what that is.

"Uriah," I mumble just loud enough so he can hear.

He whips around and stares at me, I must look really confused, or upset, or both.

"What is..," my lips from the word just as Tris comes running up to us. I am left unanswered.

**You like? Review please! **


	14. Chapter 14

Tris POV

"You goanna eat that cake," Tobias asks picking up his fork and giving me a smirk.

"As a matter of fact I was," I answer moving it farther away from him. He gives me a slight smirk and narrows his eyes.

"I did not want it to have to come to this."

"Come to what," I reply slowly raises my eyebrows. He reaches out and just holds my waist for a moment. I raise my eyebrows at him and again as his long fingers find the hem of my shirt. What-. Suddenly I am laughing and I cannot stop. I am scream and mange to grab the cake in my spare hand. He wants the cake? Fine. With all my strength I smash the cake into his face.

Zeke spits out his water and bursts into laughter. Maggie again is trying to keep a straight face, but when I lean over to lick some cake off Tobias's cheek she bursts into laughter. I smirk and lick his other cheek.

"Good cake, Maggie."

She nods covering her mouth with her hand. I even got Caleb laughing now. Someone coughing interrupts we and I turn to see who I think is one of the men who had Tobias tide up. I steady his face for a moment, but cannot come up with a name.

"Jack," Tobias whispers in my ear.

I turn my attention back to Jack.

"Beatrice, may I speak with you."

"It is Tris," Uriah yells from the end of the table. I smile at him and stand. Jack escorts me outside and around the corner. The rain has stopped and left that refreshing smell in the air that I love. Without even guessing or looking back I know Tobias followed us and is hiding around making sure to protect me. Jack gets right to the matter.

"How long will your group be here?"

"Why? There is not that many of us, 500 at the most."

"This is your home and your food; we at least ask that your group help out." I starter for a moment, but realize that is a pretty far deal.

"Fine, but I want to ask you something's first."

"Depends," He replies. He is smart, not very trust worthily though. I will have to note that for later.

"Ok, first why do you not wear shoes?"

He laughs and looks down at his feet. "Makes farming easier."

"Number two, I want to meet up with Caitlin."

"Come by her house tomorrow around lunch."

"Number three, when you asked for my name when I you dragged me out of the river, how did you know Tris was not my real name?"

I catch him unguarded. He stumbles and fusses with his hair trying to answer.

"That is not up for discussion." I narrow my eyes and stare at him.

"Alright, last question where can I find Greg?"

"I do not know, he went out hunting somewhere."

Liar, he is probable lounging in his house, but without a location I will take hours to find his house. I turn on my heel and start to walk back.

"Wait!"

Jack grabs my arm and spins me around. The serious expression remains.

"What?"

"You asked me your questions, I ask you mine."

"Depends," I say smirking and lean up against the wood wall.

"Why would you want to meet up with Caitlin?"

"I want to know more about the war."

"Why not ask me?"

"I don't trust you."

"Smart girl. Next question, have you ever been to party?"

"Of course I am not a retard."

"Have you ever been swimming?"

"What is that?" He laughs and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Maggie wanted you guys to come."

The slip reads:

Party! 7:00

At the lake, two miles east from the river.

BBQ too

All are welcome.

"I don't know how to swim!"

"You can learn so you coming?"

"Fine," I sigh and stuff the paper in my pocket. I can see Uriah and Christina coming back from the corner of my eye.

"One last thing, no more calling us the group."

"Fine, what about the Emergent's?"

"Whatever." I spin around and head towards Christina


	15. Chapter 15

**I am really sorry for how long it toke to update, stupid homework. We have done my dance routines and i just never get enough sleep. So anyway i made this chapter extra long, i hope the wait was worth it!**

**You know what i do not own, blah,blah,blah..**

Music threatens to burst my ear drums and the air stinks of beer. Even in Dauntless I had never seen a party this wild. People are everywhere, swimming, dancing, laughing, and kissing. The crowd even makes it hard to breath.

"I think I am going to go back," I start to yell over the music at Christina.

"Back to our tents? No you are not! I spent an hour going through Maggie's clothes to find an outfit for you," she yells back.

I look down at my outfit. I am wearing a cream dress with a simple lace design that goes to my knees, but the dress is not skin-tight or very loose, it is just right for showing off what little of a figure I have. Christina also topped it off with brown boots and wavy hair. Then I look at Christina who is all decked out. She is wearing a skin-tight black dress with sequins everywhere and large black high heels, mostly likely dragged it all the way from Dauntless.

"We don't even know anyone here," I whine like a three-year old.

"How about trying to interact, be friendly, and have fun!" She grabs two beers from a cooler behind us and hands one to me. "Live a little."

With that she leaves me in the middle of the crowd of people and without an idea of what to do. I got nothing else to lose so why not have fun. I snap the top of the beer of and take a giant sip. Not as bad as the first time I drank it, but still not a fan.

What next? Interact, right! I scan the crowd prying for a familiar face and with my luck I spot Maggie leaning against a tree close to the lake. She's got a beer to and seems to be talking with a large group of friends. I let out a long sigh and start to walk over. This is why I hate parties.

"Tris, I am glad you came," Maggie shouts when I am half way over there.

"I did not really have a choice."

"Well then let me introduce you. This is Anna," Maggie says pointing to a girl in jeans and a long-sleeved top. Anna has almost a brown and black mixed hair color with sun golden skin and a perfect kind smile.

"This is Jake," Maggie says pointing to the guy standing to the right of Anna. Jake is like the opposite of Uriah, expect for his laid back attitude. He has dirty blond hair that waves in short loose curls, sharp features and a smirked smile.

"And this is Jeremy," Maggie finish's pointing to a kid with an empty beer bottle in his hand and wearing baggy jeans and a fleece hoodie. Jeremy looks almost identical to Jake, except for his dark brown hair and sweet smile. He strikes me more as just a nice kind.

"It is nice to meet you all," I smile joining their circle.

"So you are one of the Emergent's," Jake asks getting straight to the point of things.

"Yup," I say popping the 'p' like Tobias always did; guess I picked it up from him.

"So then where exactly did you come from?"

I start to explain the different fractions and the symbols. I told them all about the fence, being careful to leave out the part about the war with Erudite. Explaining the thing that's about fifteen minutes, but no one seems to be bored; if anything they all seem fascinated. I finish with telling them about me falling in the river and having Greg, Liam, Jack, and Maggie saving me. I hesitate to mention the part about Caitlin being my grandmother from my father's side. I guess Maggie already knows so I tell them anyway.

"Wow," Anna mumbles under her breath.

"Look," Jeremy points at Anna with wide eyes. "She finished her beer and did not bother to leave to get another. That is how you know she enjoyed the story!"

I take back what I thought about Jeremy earlier, he is more like Uriah then anything.

Everyone burst's out laughing as Anna turns bright red and leaves to get another beer.

"Well, after that I need a break. Who wants to come swimming," Jake shouts throwing his hands in the air, he is so drunk. I hold back a laugh at his attempt to take sip of his beer and totally missing, spilling the rest of his beer down his shirt.

"Come on, Jack," Maggie says putting her arm around his shoulder to steady him, "a swim might do you some good."

It is nice to see Maggie like this, with her friends. It seems that she always has to act strict because of the situation. I guess a party does not count.

"Trisss, yooou goannnna cooomme," Jake asks slurring his words together so it is almost impossible to understand.

"I don't know how to swim."

"Oh come on, Tris, you can learn easily."

"Alright, as long as I don't drown," I mumble following Maggie, Jake, and Jeremy back through the cheering crowd. Blood pulses in my ears again and I almost put my hands over my ears. It takes no more than five minutes to break through the crowd. By the time we make in to the shore Jack as almost collapsed on Maggie about three times. Maggie literally drops Jake down on the shore. His blond curls stuck to forehead

"Where did Anna go," Jeremy asks taking a sip from his beer bottle.

"Probably making out with her boyfriend somewhere," Maggie answers grabbing Jake's beer before he can even take another sip.

I see a quick sign of disappointment on Jeremy's face. He quickly looks at the ground, this mouth set in a straight line. After spending all that time with Christina I am quick to pick up that he likes Anna. I bit my lip, but don't say anything about it.

"So what do with just go in if we are still in our clothes?"

"Hell no," Maggie laughs. "We just go in our underwear."

My eyes widen and stare at her. You have to be kidding me. Do people here have no concern for privacy?

"Yeah, off with yoooour pants," Jake shouts pointing at me. He as somehow managed to pull his shirt off.

"You know what, never mind."

I turn around and start to walk towards the booming music when a wet hand grabs my arm. In self-defense in whip around and smack the handoff my arm. Christina?

She stands there in her lace black bra and underwear soaked to the bone, her hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail. Of all though, her make-up is still perfect.

"What happened to living a little?"

I groan like a little kid and tilt my head to the side. "Have you seen Four?"

Now it is Christina's turn to groan like a little kid. "Come on, Tris."

She is not going to give up so I just give in. I undo the zipper at the back of my dress and drop it to my ankles. I also pull off my boots and pull back my hair. I am left shivering in my lace bra matching to Christina's. Four then choose at that moment to come find me.

"Nice bra," he whisper's wrapping his arms around my bare stomach, a shiver goes up my spine and in can feel the heat rushing towards my cheeks.

"Found him," Christina squeals smirking at my embarrassment. I am glad she finds this funny. I turn back to look at Maggie and Jake, Jake rolling on the sand laughing and Maggie giggling. I narrow my eyes at both of them.

"Do you even know how to swim," Tobias asks me squeezing me closer to him. I am glad to have him back, to have his warmth on my body.

"Of course," I mutter tipping my head back so I can see him. His eyes rise up and he twists his mouth into a smirk.

"Whatever you say," he whispers giving me a light kiss on my lips.

When I turn back Maggie is just staring in shock and Jake is already running in the water. My dauntless side takes over and I snap at her for staring, and of course I feel guilty afterward.

"It is just, that thing… on your shoulders and collarbone… I mean…. what is it?"

I tilt my head to the right and crinkle my eyebrows. What is she-? Oh, my tattoos.

"They are tattoos," she still looks confused, "It is an image that stays on my body forever."

"What are yours," she asks stepping closer to look at the dauntless symbol on my shoulder.

"The three ravens on my collarbone are for my family, one for each of my family members I had to leave. The symbol with the flames is the fraction that I transferred to and the symbol with the hands is the fraction I was born into. The last one is above my heart and it says Will."

"Why Will?"

"He was one of my friends that died." I leave out the part about me killing him.

"Oh," she mumbles and turns back to the lake. I look at Tobias but he just shrugs.

"You goanna come in," I whisper to Tobias letting him pull me closer again, this time so that I face him. He shakes his head, but kisses me quickly. I start to let my bottom lip quiver and give him the puppy dog eyes. "Come on."

I slip his shirt over his head and take his hand. We simply leave our clothes there.

The water is frozen and send a chill right up your spine. The minute I step in I curse under my breath.

"Oh come on wimp," Tobias laughs picking me up and throwing me over my shoulder. I scream and kick, but that does nothing. He charges into the water and once he is knee-high he throws me in, head first. My body screams and I am frozen in place. I breach the surface cursing and shivering, my whole body numb.

"See, it was not that bad," Tobias laughs again pulling me into him and kissing me sweetly on the lips. I pull away and glare at him.

"Hey no more swearing," he states in his Four voice. Fine, so I just give him the finger. I am about to ask him something when I feel to hands on hips drag me under the water.

**Please Review! It makes me really, really, really, really, really happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

I shriek as I am caught off guard and pulled back into the frozen waters.

When I come up gasping for air I turn around and smack who ever did that. I end up smacking Uriah.

"Whoa, calm down Tris," He laughs splashing water on my face.

"I don't know how to swim," I mutter at him, glaring daggers. I can feels Tobias's eyes widen and fix on the back of my head.

"You said you did," Tobias states. I really wish he did not say that so loud.

"Well I can teach you," Uriah suggests before looking up at an angry Tobias. "Or Four can, that's good."

I laugh under my breath as Uriah sinks under the water so only his eyes show and swim off towards Christina. I think for a second to warn her, but I also really want to see her get scared. Uriah does the same thing he did to me, grabbing her at her waist, making her fall backwards on to him. The whole time all I can hear is Christina screaming that there is a shark.

Still laughing, I turn back to Tobias who is smirking at Uriah's cleaver prank.

"So how do you know how to swim," I ask him wrapping my arms around his back so I can feel his muscles. He looks down at me and smiles again.

"Dauntless, they had a small swimming pool. Would have taken you, but..."

I don't let him finish his sentence; I already know what he is going to say. I press my lips to his and just stay there for awhile enjoying the excitement in my body.

He breaks away for air and takes my hand, leading me deeper into the water until I am about to my stomach.

"Ok, float up and I will hold you."

I take a deep breath and let my body sink into the water. Tobias slowly lifts me so I am floating on the surface of the water, his gentle grip still under me.

"You can let go now," I mumble trying to keep my balance as he pulls his arms back and smiles at me.

"There, you are getting it. Now flip over on your stomach and push the water away with your arms, you should move forward."

I do as he says and I can slowly start to feel my weight shifting forward, it is an odd feeling. It is almost as if you are flying. I love it. Tobias is soon propelling beside me, I have never seen him smile so much. L laughs at how much of a ninny he looks like with a grin on his face.

"What you laughing at?"

"You," I answer laughing harder. His mouth drops open and mocks a reaction might give.

"Then you will hate this," He states pulling on my waist so we are both propelling on spot. He presses his lips to mine and moves his hands to my waist.

"Your right, I did hate it," I laugh kissing his cheek.


End file.
